(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for packaging and dispensing at least one substance, and in particular a cosmetic or a care product.
(ii) Description of Related Art
The term “cosmetic” is used herein to mean a cosmetic product as defined in EEC Council Directive 93/35 of Jun. 14, 1993.
French patent application FR-A-2 805 720 discloses packaging and dispenser devices comprising a receptacle containing a substance and an applicator member disposed on the receptacle in such a way as to be fed with the substance contained therein. By way of example the applicator member can be constituted by an open-celled foam through which the substance coming from the receptacle passes and whose surface is used for applying the substance, e.g. on the skin.
Such devices cannot be fully adapted to applying a substance that contains solid bodies of relatively large size, e.g. flakes, since such bodies are liable to be retained within the applicator member and fail to reach the surface used for application purposes.
European patent application EP-A-1 044 625 discloses an applicator assembly comprising a receptacle fitted with an applicator member containing a first substance. That receptacle is fitted with a capsule including a second substance in the form of a solid cake or a powder. The second substance can come into contact with the applicator member when the capsule is fixed on the receptacle.
With such an applicator assembly, it can be difficult for the user to determine the quantity of the second substance that is picked up by the applicator member.
In addition, the second substance contained in the capsule is in contact with ambient air when the capsule is removed, and that can lead to a problem of conservation, particularly when the second substance contains at least one volatile solvent.